Symmetrical Souls
by ChibiChick21
Summary: So, I died. But, I suppose that's okay, I didn't have much going for me anyways. Strangely,after dying, instead of going straight to the afterlife I found myself given a new life in the world of Soul Eater. I'm not sure whether to be happy I get a second chance, or terrified of the new destiny that has been forced upon me by Lord Death. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

Dying hurts. It hurts like Hell.

Ironically, Hell is where I believe I ended up.

Why you say?

Well, for one, the fact that I am floating in pitch black nothingness unable to move a single limb might give you a clue.

Or maybe it's the fact that a toy-like version of the grim reaper is floating in front of me staring at me like some sort of strange lunatic.

Wait, what level of Hell is this?

I was paraded out of my thoughts when the skull faced thing suddenly moved towards me.

My eyes widened and then quickly shut closed. If I'm gonna be tortured, I'd rather not see the pleasure on his face as he does it.

But a minute goes by and I feel nothing. Is he playing mind games with me?

Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself in some sort of spherical sky. The more my eyes adjusted to the light, the more the sky looked like a crude child's drawing.

When I looked out in front of me, I nearly jumped out of my skin. That weird reaper was still here!

I stared at him for a few seconds until he started to move. What was he going to do?

"Hello there," he said in a cutesy voice, "My name is Lord Death, but you may call me Death-sama!"

My mind went blank.

For a few moments there was nothing but silence, then Death-sama spoke again.

"Hmmm?" He put his finger on his non existent lips and cocked his head, "Maybe you didn't hear me? Alright, I'll introduce myself again. He-"

I went to put my hands up to stop him, but I realized I didn't have hands.

"What?!" I looked down at myself, "Why am I glowing this weird blue color? And where are my limbs?!"

Death-sama just laughed, "No need to worry my dear, what your seeing right now is your soul."

I stared blankly at him, "My soul?"

Death-sama looked puzzled, "Hmmm? Surely now you've heard of a soul?"

"Ah, Y-yes, it's just," I stumbled over my words trying to explain, "I never thought my soul would look like this-" I looked down, "this pudgy round thingy."

Death-sama laughed and if I could've blushed I would have. Maybe if I wasn't so freaked out I could have worded that a little better...

"I do admit that your soul is a little more odd than the average soul but, I don't think I've ever heard anyone describe it as a 'pudgy round thingy'."

Death-sama laughed harder and I started to get a little agitated. Stop making fun of me!

Suddenly a beam of blue light shot out of me and would have hit Death-sama if he didn't move at the last second.

"Now, now," he wagged his square finger at me, "Be careful with your emotions, my dear, your a soul, and that means your Soul Renascence can be affected by your emotions."

I felt sorry but, also confused, "Why would my Soul Renascence be affected?"

"Because," he put his hand on his black body, "Your soul is sealed away in here -your body- so when your Soul Renascence is used, you can control it but," he moved his square hand away mimicking something escaping, "When your soul is free, your body no longer contains your Soul Renascence, and it can be dangerous-not only to yourself- but to others as well,"he moved his eyes towards me as if he were staring into mine, "Get it?"

I pondered this for a moment.

"So, your saying that are emotions are actually our Soul Renascence?"

Death-sama glided backwards.

"Hmmm, maybe, then again, maybe not?"

I felt agitated again, but this time, I willed myself to calm down. I don't want to damage anyone today.

"So, Death-sama," I sighed, "When exactly am I going to Hell?"

I looked around, "Because this place doesn't really look like Hell."

He raised his nonexistent eyebrow at me.

"D-don't get me wrong or anything," I chuckled nervously, imagining all the horrible things he could do to me for offending his lair; He is the grim reaper after all, "If this is what Hell looks like then, I'm totally fine with it, really."

Death-sama chuckled again.

"Who said you were going to Hell? Hmm?" He held me awkwardly, "I would never send a poor innocent soul like yourself to a place meant for monsters."

I tried to find a way out of his hold but, being a soul and all, you can't move much.

"Then, were exactly am I going?"

He let me go and glided towards a pretty purple mirror. Was that there before?

He tapped the mirror and showed me my next destination.

My heart (or should I say soul?) did a backflip.

"You are going to my world, the world of Soul Eater!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Your going to my world, the world of Soul Eater!"_

I didn't reply to what Death-sama had said-I couldn't reply.

My body might not be here, but I could still feel myself panicking inwardly.

 _I'm going to the world of Soul Eater?! But, why? I only just started watching the series! Aren't you supposed to get randomly dumped into an anime world_ after _you know everything about it?!_

"Child," Death-sama said, startling me out of my thoughts, "Is there something wrong?"

I sighed, "Death-sama, not that I'm not grateful for the opportunity and all but, why me? I hardly know anything about this series."

Death-sama chuckled, "I chose you because I believed that your soul is the only soul that is strong enough to get everyone through this."

I looked at him puzzled.

"You see, Maka and Soul have to restart their journey by re-gathering 99 kishin eggs and 1 witches soul," Death-sama's face suddenly became sullen and dark.

"But," he continued, " Their journey towards their goal will be a lot more difficult this time around, and I believe one of them may lose their sanity as a result."

"Okay," I said a little impatiently, "And were exactly do I come in in all of this?"

Death-sama pointed his square finger at me.

"You, my dear, are the key to their success," he stated, " You have to help them stay alive and sane."

Death-sama reverted back to his cutesy self, " So, are you ready?"

I sighed, so _this_ was the reason I couldn't die fully, "I suppose."

He guided my soul towards the purple mirror and a young girl's body materialized on it.

"This will be the body you reside in while in Soul Eater."

I looked closely at the person's features: She had long red hair that stopped just above her bottom and piercing blue eyes. Her build was average for her age I suppose except for a small detail.

"W-why are my breasts so big."

Death-sama sighed, "Well, unfortunately, I was busy with some other duties so I gave my Death Scythe the task of creating your new body."

My eye twitched, "Why _exactly_ would you do that? Even _I_ already know how much of a big pervert he is."

Death-sama hummed,"Hmm, well, anyways, let's get you into your new body and out into the world, shall we?"

My eye twitched harder, he was avoiding my question!

Death-sama picked me up.

"Now," he said as a bright light formed around me and my new body, "This might hurt a bit."

"What do you-"

My soul was suddenly shoved into the mirror and _eaten_ by my body.

Oh. That's what he meant.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes opened and closed rapidly as I tried to get them to adjust to the light.

"Argh," my muscles felt as if I ran a up and down the DWMA stairs all day, "ouch!"

"Sorry," Death-sama popped up beside me in a floor mirror, "You're body is going to hurt for a couple of hours until your soul gets used to its new residence."

"That's lovey.." I droned as I stretched out my muscles a bit, hoping that it will make them feel at least a little bit better, "So, what exactly is it that I need to start doing?"

As of on cue, my stomach growled loudly.

"Oho, I suppose food is your first priority," Death-sama said, "I still have to get you enrolled in DWMA, so I asked my son,Death The Kid, to show you around Death City when he gets out of class."

 _Death The Kid was the one with the stripes on his head, right?_

I nodded, "Alright."

Death-sama gave me a sort of mock salute.

"Good luck on your journey, Hana Albarn."

"Oka-wait! Did you just call me Albarn?!"

I asked too late because Death-sama had already disappeared.

My heart dropped as I fell to my knees.

Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore.

 _I'm an Albarn?_

 _I'm Maka's sister?_

 _But, how?_

 _I have no relations to that gi-_

 _oh._

 _Maybe this body does._

 _Or, should I call it my body now?_

I sighed.

 _I'm not quite sure how to feel about this anymore..._

I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door -well, more like four knocks.

I sighed again and got up. Judging by the amount of knocks, Death the Kid should be behind that door.

"Just a sec."

I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror. My hair is the same shade of red as his, and my eyes are also the same shade of blue. Looking closer at my eyes, I noticed that they even have the same little tilt as his does.

It's pretty obvious now that I look at myself in the mirror that I am my father's daughter.

Meeting Maka will be a joy.

Death the Kid knocked on my door four more times.

"Sorry," I called, "I'm coming."

I opened the door and there stood Kid in all of his symmetrical glory.

"Hello," Kid said holding up both of his hands in a handshake position, "My name is Death the Kid; my father sent me here to give you a tour of the city."

I shook both of his hands with both of my hands exactly two times. I know how picky he can get when things aren't even and I'd rather not deal with that right now.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled at him, "My name is Hana Albarn."

Kid's eyes went wide.

Whoops, did he not know that I was related to Maka?

"Albarn..." He whispered, "Are you perhaps related to Maka Albarn?"

I internally Maka Chopped myself.

 _Stupid, stupid!_

 _Now, you've gone and gotten yourself in a bind._

But, the question remains, how exactly am I going to explain this?


	4. Chapter 4

_What should I say?_

My mind swam with many different ideas, but, in the end, I decided honesty was the best policy.

"Umm, I'm sorry, I'm not sure I know who your referring to."

Then again, maybe it was better to keep it a secret for now.

Death the Kid eyeballed me as I tried to keep my smile from wavering, did he buy it?

"Hmm, well alright then," he said.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

 _I was able to work my way out of this one._

 _But, what about next time?_

"So," Kid said as I shook away my negative thoughts, "Are you ready for the tour?"

I nodded excitedly, "Yes!"

I'm not ashamed to admit that I've always wanted to see what Death City would've looked like in person.

I just didn't think it would look so ... pretty.

I stared in awe at the town surrounding me.

The street was made of cobble stone that twisted and turned around the houses like a never ending snake; with staircases at almost every end. While the houses themselves looked to be from a younger century; They had small red roofs and an identical European style build. And the coolest thing I noticed was that the DWMA sits at the very top of this extraordinary maze of houses.

Overall, it definitely wasn't what I was expecting from a place called "Death City".

My happiness was short lived however, when Death the Kid suddenly stopped.

"Hmm?" I said as I moved my head towards Kid, "Is something wrong?"

Death the Kid started trembling.

Okay, now I was a little concerned.

I went to put my hand on Kid's shoulder,"Kid, are you okay?"

But, before my hand could make contact, he suddenly sped off, shouting about how his hair length was 'uneven' or something.

I blinked innocently as I processed what just happened, and then I growled.

 _"Are you serious?!"_

Huffing badly, I found myself climbing up the DWMA staircase alone.

 _Why did this staircase have to be so long?_

My legs were trembling profoundly, and by the time I made it to the top, I had collapsed from exhaustion.

"Yes!" I yelled as I rolled over onto my back, "I made it!"

Suddenly, I heard clapping and turned myself towards the school.

 _What?!_

It was Death the Kid.

 _How did he...?_

I spotted a black skateboard under his feet.

"Impressive," said Kid as he walked towards me and helped pull me up, "Most new DWMA students just give up and go home, but you persevered."

I didn't lift my head to acknowledge him. I could feel the anger from earlier start to build inside of me.

Kid hummed nonchalantly, "Is something wrong?"

Like a linebacker, I tackled him, sending both of us to the ground.

"H-Hana!" Death the Kid choked.

He sweat dropped when he saw the furious look on my face.

"Shut up!," I grabbed his collar and shook him around a bit, "You're so mean leaving me out there all by myself in a city I don't know - I could have gotten hurt!"

I tightened my hold around his collar and shoved my face in his.

"So," I took a much needed breath, "You have something to say to me?"

He mumbled.

I put my hand on my ear, "What's that? I couldn't hear you."

He grabbed my breasts.

"I said your breasts are so symmetrical!"

 _..._

 _. ..._

"They're just so perfectly round!" Kid lulled, "And when you squish them together, they still stay in perfect symmetry!"

 _..._

Kid started rubbing his face against them, "Ah, I'm in heaven~!"

I could feel my vein start to pop out of my forehead.

 _Death-sama,_ I thought, _Please forgive me for what I am about to do._

I punched Kid in the face.

Hard.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, that was certainly entertaining."

"Yay, Again! Again!"

I turned around to see two girls standing there.

The taller one had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She had a sort of "I don't care" look to her.

The other one had her hair bobbed with bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were about the same color of blue as the other girls, making me think with their similar features that they might be sisters.

"Ah, h-hello," I said, a little off put by their sudden appearance, " Who are you all?"

A groan could be heard about a mile away from me, indicating that Death the Kid had woken up from his fist induced slumber.

"These two ladies," said Death the Kid as he sped over towards them, "Are my weapons."

He point at the taller girl, "Elizabeth Thompson," and then pointed at the shorter girl, "and Patricia Thompson."

Patricia and Elizabeth turned into pink streaks that moved towards both of Kid's hands.

The pink streaks congealed and morphed into two silver hand guns.

Kid pointed the guns towards me upside down with only his pinky fingers on the triggers.

There was a small bubble of silence around us as we stared each other down.

I decided to break the silence, "Why are you holding your guns upside down?"

Kid fell.

The girls' laughed as they turned back into their human forms.

"Ahaha," Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes, "You're a funny one, I like you."

I blushed, "Thank you, Elizabeth."

She smirked at me, "Call me Liz."

I smiled politely, "Alright, Liz."

Patricia popped up beside her, "And you can call me Patti!"

"Okay, Patti," she gave me a ditzy smile, "Let's be good friends!"

She circled around me in a sort of happy dance, "Yay! A new friend, A new friend!"

I grinned wider.

 _It's only my first day here and I already made friends!_

My smile faltered and I started anime crying.

 _But, I also got molested on my first day too._

Liz and Patti looked at me confused as I cried and rocked in a dark corner.

"Hana," Kid said in a semi-serious tone, " It's getting late, we should probably finish up the tour before it turns to nightfall."

I stopped rocking.

 _That's right!_

 _Death the Kid still hasn't shown me around DWMA yet._

I scowled at him, still a little depressed, "It's your fault though," I said as we made our way inside the school, "Your the one who decided it was okay to randomly manhandle my breasts!"

Kid blushed, "Ah, I couldn't help it though!" He did a weird little wiggle with his whole body, "They're just so perfectly symmetrical!"

He grabbed both Patti and Liz's breasts, who had decided to tag along.

"Unlike, these two sisters' breasts here which are sadly asymmetrical."

 _Oh my gosh_ , I thought as I stared at Kid. A terrifying epiphany hit me, _H-he's a boob-man_!

I scooted a little farther away from him.

Patti laughed as Kid mentioned their breast sizes, but Liz must've been a little sensitive about the topic because she went on a small rampage.

"So what if my breasts aren't as big as my little sisters," she cried, "Some boys prefer smaller breasts anyways!"

I sweat dropped.

 _Poor Liz..._


	6. Chapter 6

The tour of DWMA wasn't so bad, but I knew that I definitely wouldn't be able to remember were anything was.

 _Geez_ , I thought as my head reeled, _This place is as much as a maze as the city is..._

"Well," Kid said as he stood between Liz and Patti, "This is were your tour ends."

I turned around and realized that we were at the other side of the Death Mirror.

I whipped back around, "Thank you, Kid, for taking the time out of your day to show me around."

I smiled at him as he looked away.

 _Was that a hint of a blush I saw?_

"It was no trouble really," he said as he stuffed both of his hands in his pockets, "It was an favor for my father after all."

Kid turned around and started to walk away, with Liz and Patti trailing behind him.

"Oh," he stopped suddenly, "And Hana?"

"Yes?" I answered back.

His voice became scary for half a second, "I know you lied."

I stiffened as Liz and Patti looked back and forth between us.

 _He knew I lied about not knowing Maka?_

I stared at his back as he started walking again.

 _Then why did he pretend that he didn't?_

I sighed and tried to calm my rapid heartbeat.

 _There's no use in worrying about it,_ I thought, _I'll just ask Death-sama what's up._

I went to put my hand on the mirror but I froze realizing that I didn't know how to contact him.

"Ah," my hand dropped, "How exactly do you get this mirror to work?"

A sudden flashback came to me. I remembered seeing Death-sama tap the mirror when I was still a soul. Maybe that would work?

I tapped on the mirror and waited.

Nothing.

I sighed,"What do I do?"

A voice spoke up behind me.

"42-42-564, when you want to knock on Death's door."

I whipped around.

Standing there was none other Maka Albarn.

I hesitated, when did she get here?

 _Did she hear mine and Kid's conversation?_

"Ehehe," I stuttered like an idiot, "U-umm, what?"

Maka smiled at me and pointed towards the mirror.

"Write the numbers in the mirror and you'll be able to contact Death-sama."

"Oh,"I said as I turned around, "Like this?"

I wrote down the numbers.

"No," she said as she walked up next to me, "you mixed up the last three numbers," she fixed my mistake, "It should be 564, not 645."

"Oh," I stuttered, "T-thanks."

She smiled, "No problem."

I relaxed my tense shoulders, maybe she doesn't know after all?

Maka spoke towards the mirror, "Hello, Hello, Death-sama?"

Death-sama popped up.

"Oho, Hello Maka and Hana, what is it that you're here for, hmmm?"

Maka spoke first, "Hi Death-sama, I just came to report that Jack the Ripper's soul has been captured."

"Oho, impressive work Maka, you always get the job done fast."

Maka smiled.

Death-sama turned towards me.

"And what is it that your here for, hmm?"

I hesitated.

I wanted to talk about the situation regarding my last name but, how was I supposed to ask that with Maka standing right here?"

Death-Sama looked at me knowingly.

 _Should I say it?_

I opened my mouth.

"Oh?" Spirit Albarn suddenly pushed his way to the front of the mirror, "Well, if isn't my two beautiful daughters!"

Maka froze and my heart stopped.

Spirit seemed oblivious.

"Have you come to visit your loving father, perhaps?"


	7. Chapter 7

Spirit's smile never faded, "Come on," he stuck his arms out like he was expecting us to run into them, "You two come give your daddy a hug!"

A big square hand suddenly popped up at the corner of the screen.

"Reaper..."

Spirit continued cooing at us, oblivious of his oncoming death.

"Chop!"

Spirit's head sunk in like rubber when Death-sama's hand hit him.

"Agh!" Spirit fell to the ground holding his injured spot.

"Spirit!" Death-sama scolded, "I haven't had the chance to tell Maka yet!"

Spirit recovered quickly.

"Maka, Please forgive papa!"

Maka didn't respond.

I looked to see that her face was hidden behind her bangs.

"Umm," I whispered, a bit concerned, "Maka?"

"...idiot," I heard Maka mumble.

Spirit put a hand to his ear, "What was that, my dear?"

Maka clenched her fists.

"I said," Maka yelled at the mirror, "YOU IDIOT!"

Spirit's soul floated away.

"Who is it?!" Maka yelled, "Who did you cheat with _this_ time?!"

I saw a tear run down her face.

My eyes widened.

 _Maka was_ crying _?_

"Maka..." I went to put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't!"

My hand froze in midair.

She shied away from me.

"Sorry," she sniffled, "Will you please leave?"

"Maka..." I dropped my hand and forced myself to hold back my tears, "Alright, I understand."

I turned the opposite direction and left.

When I got to the door that lead back into the school, I heard what I sounded like whispering at the other end.

I opened the door and startled Liz and Patti into falling on the floor.

Death the Kid was leaning against a wall a little ways away from them.

"Ehehe," Liz said as she got up, "Hello there, Hana, how's it going?"

Patti bounced up to me, "Hana! Why didn't you tell me that you and Maka were sisters? I thought we were friends!"

Liz bopped Patti on the head.

"Shut up!" Liz scolded Patti, "She wasn't supposed to know we knew!"

"I'm sure she already knew," Kid said as he got off the wall and walked in between Liz and Patti, "You two were so loud when eavesdropping that even the man on the moon could hear you."

Liz and Patti looked depressed.

"Sorry, Hana," said Liz, "We knew it was a private matter but, we were too curious..."

"Yeah," Patti said with a cute kicked puppy face, "We're sowwy, Hana," she hugged me, "Please don't stop being our friend!"

I smiled at them.

"It's okay you two," I whispered, "I forgive you."

Patti did a happy dance around Liz as she sighed with relief.

Kid gave me a side long glance.

"Hey, are you okay?", he asked.

Patti stopped prancing and looked at me along with Liz.

"Yeah," I forced another smile on my face, "Just a little tired is all."

Liz and Kid didn't look convinced but they chose to stay silent.

It wasn't a matter for them to concern themselves with, after all.

"It's been a long day," I stretched and turned towards Kid, "Can you show me the way back to my house?"

"Sure," he said, "But first," he turned towards the girls, " Liz and Patti, you are making us asymmetrical."

Liz and Patti quickly aligned themselves with us, forming a straight line.

"Ah, perfect symmetry," Kid said, "Much better."

Patti laughed and Liz rolled her eyes.

As we started made our way to my house, I couldn't help but feel worried.

 _I hope Maka will be okay..._


	8. Chapter 8

My peaceful slumber was disturbed by a constant knocking on my door.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Go away..."

The knocking persisted.

I growled loudly.

 _I swear,_ I thought as I reluctantly rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the door, _If that's Kid on the other side of the door..._

I opened the door, fully prepared to give Kid a thorough beating for ruining my precious sleep.

But, it wasn't Kid on the other side.

It was Maka.

"Oh," I said I put my hand down, "Hi."

"Hi..." Maka mumbled.

I noticed that she had her head down and was fidgeting with her tie.

 _Was she nervous?_

"Umm," she whispered, "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Oh," I stuttered, "s-sure."

I motioned for her to come in and shut the door behind her.

Maka sat on the edge of my bed with her head still down; not saying a word.

I sat next to her staying silent as well.

 _What could she be here for_?

Finally, she spoke up.

"Look," Maka said, "I'd like to apologize for how I acted towards you yesterday."

My gaze suddenly whipped in her direction.

"I was just upset at my father's infidelity."

She scooted towards me and grabbed my hands.

I felt a blush creep up my face.

"I'd also like it," Maka took in a breath, "If we could get to know each other better?"

She looked up at me and shakily smiled, "Ya know, sister to sister?"

To say I was surprised was an understatement.

I grinned and started laughing.

She looked at me confused.

"S-sorry," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes, "It's just that, We were worry ourselves over something so trivial."

Maka pondered what I said for a second then chuckled, "Yeah, I guess your right."

We did nothing but laugh for the next few seconds.

"The answer is yes, by the way," I hugged her, "I would love to be your sister."

After chatting with Maka for a while, I found out that we had more in common than we realized;

We both loved to read, do puzzles, and had a strong hatred for our father's cheating ways.

"Wow," I said as our conversation came to a dull roar, "I never thought I'd find someone that had the same interests as me."

"Yeah," Maka smiled, " We're like fraternal twins or something."

We giggled.

Suddenly, someone started pounding down my door again.

"Seriously..." I whispered, "This is getting ridiculous..."

"Don't worry," Maka giggled, "I'll get it."

Maka got up and opened the door.

"Soul?" Maka questioned, "What are you doing here?"

 _Soul "Eater" Evans..._

I got up and walked towards Maka.

Soul lazily glanced between me and Maka.

"So, this is where you were..."He droned, "I was a worried when you didn't come to class today."

"Ah, yeah, sorry," Maka rubbed her neck, "I kind of lost track of time talking to my sister..."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned at me.

"So this is your sister, eh?" He looked me over, making me feel a bit uncomfortable, " She certainly doesn't look like you."

"Yeah," I smiled, "I think I look more like Spirit than anything."

Maka shook her head agreeing.

"No," Soul grinned wider, showing his razor sharp teeth, "I mean your breast size."

Maka and I simultaneously Maka Chopped him.


	9. Chapter 9

After Soul recovered from our wrath, Maka decided to introduce him to me.

"Hana, this is my Weapon partner Soul Eater," Soul grinned, "He's a Death Scythe."

"So your his Meister?" I asked Maka.

She smiled, "Yep!"

Soul turned to me, "So what are you, a Weapon or a Meister?"

"Yeah," Maka asked, she put her hand on her chin, "I've actually been wondering about that as well..."

I froze.

 _Crap!_ I thought, _I actually have no idea what I am..._

Soul caught on to my nervousness, "Is something the matter?"

"Umm," I hesitated, "I actually don't know..."

They looked at me with wide eyes.

"You..." Soul said, "You don't know?"

Maka questioned me, "Then why are you at DWMA?"

"Umm..." I squirmed.

 _This is bad..._

They stared at me expectantly.

 _What do I do?!_

Suddenly, a voice piped up behind us.

"Because, I made her come here."

We all whirled around to see Death-sama had appeared in my floor mirror.

"Death-sama!" Soul and Maka screeched in surprise.

I sighed, _Thank you Death for the distraction._

Death-sama smiled, "Oho, hello, students, how are you, hmmm?"

"We're fine," we all echoed each other.

"But," I continued, "What are you doing here?"

"Oho, "Death-sama said, "I was actually coming to explain to you, Hana, why I brought you here."

I looked at him confused.

 _Didn't he already explain this to me in the Death Room?_

I motioned for him to go ahead.

He continued, "I'm sure you've already deduced that you and Maka have two different mothers, right?"

Maka and I nodded, "Yes."

"Wonderful," he clapped his hands together, "This makes telling you so much easier then!"

"Tell me what?" I questioned a little impatiently.

"You see," Death continued, "Your mother was a Weapon."

"Okay," I said, "So that means I'm a full Weapon then?"

"Cool!" Soul Eater high fived me, "Go Weapons!"

Maka smiled, "I wonder what kind of Weapon you are?"

"Hmm," I said, "I wonder that too."

"However," Death-sama said, interrupting our conversation, "That's not the main reason I brought you to here."

We turned back towards him.

"What do you mean?"

Death-sama's cutesy voice disappeared and he looked me in straight in the eyes.

"Your mother was also a Witch."

I didn't move.

I could feel Soul and Maka's glare piercing into my soul.

"A Witch," Maka said in a monotone voice, "My sister... is a Witch?"

"Maka..." I heard Soul say worriedly.

"Well," Death said to Maka and Soul in a matter-of-fact tone, "Technically, Hana is only one fourth Witch but," he turned his gaze back on me,"One fourth is still a sizeable amount of power."

Everyone stayed silent.

I kept my gaze trained on the floor.

 _I did not see that coming_ , I thought, _a Weapon but, also a Witch..._

I looked up at Maka and Soul.

 _Does that mean I'm their enemy now?_


	10. Chapter 10

After Death-sama had revealed to us that I was part Witch, he disappeared claiming he had some urgent business to take care of and would contact me later.

 _No!_ I mentally cried, _Why would you leave me alone with them at a drastic time like this?!_

There was a sudden thump and whirled around.

Maka was hunched over Soul Eater who was passed out on the floor.

"Soul!" Maka said, "Wake up!"

I rushed over towards them, "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Maka cried, "He was completely fine a second ago!"

All of a sudden, Soul opened his eyes.

"Soul," I said, "Are you okay?"

Faster than I could comprehend, I was thrown into a nearby wall.

"Soul!" I heard Maka scream, "No!"

I looked up to see Soul Eater sneering down at me his leg turned into a blade just inches away from my throat.

"I need to kill her," he said,"She's a Witch, that means she's our enemy."

"But she's also my sister!" Maka yelled, "Which means we can't just treat her like trash!"

"Sure we can," Soul Eater laughed, "Her blood is mixed with trash, after all."

His blade dug into my skin.

I winced as I felt blood start to drip from my neck.

"Soul," Maka cried, " Stop!"

Soul grinned and said nothing.

He continued to edge his blade into my throat, making me cry out from the pain.

 _Why was he doing this?_

I thought,

 _This wasn't like him ..._

I squinted my eyes and tried to look past his face.

I found something.

"Maka!" I yelled, trying to ignore the fact that talking caused the blade to cut further inwards, "He's not himself!"

Maka looked puzzled, "What do you..."

Her eyes widened when she saw it.

Their was a strange wavelength coming from his soul.

It was pungent and poisonous, like a cloud of miasma.

 _He's being controlled,_ I thought.

"Enough!" Soul Eater yelled.

His voice didn't sound like his own anymore.

It sounded more like a woman's.

He grinned at me, I caught his gaze in mine and saw a yin yang like pattern had taken over his left eye.

"This ends now..."

Soul Eater removed the blade from my neck and swung it backwards, getting ready for the kill.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled at the top of her lungs, " I SAID STOP!"

"Hrgh," Soul stopped the moment blade was only inches from my neck, "Argh!"

Soul fell to the floor his arm turning back to normal.

Maka ran over to him.

Soul hands were gripping his head and he was sweating profusely.

"H-he's trying to break the control," I whispered.

I felt something warm start to soak through my pants.

I looked down and almost cried.

That was a lot of blood.

I touched my neck were Soul's blade had been.

It was _squirting_.

 _Damn_ , I thought, _He must've hit an artery._

I glanced back towards them and saw that Soul had stopped moving.

"Soul?" Maka questioned.

He got up and stretched like he had just awoken up from a nap.

"Mm, Maka?" He said, "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

Maka glomped him, crying into his shoulder, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"H-huh?!" He stuttered.

His face started to turn red.

 _This moment is touching and all,_ I stared at them blankly, _but, I'm kind of dying here!_

No later had I thought that, I fell on my side and had a particularly hard time keeping my eyes open.

"Hana!" They screamed as they both rushed towards me.

 _Geez,_ I thought before I completely succumbed to the darkness, _Better late then never..._


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in what I can only describe as Frankenstein's lair.

Oh, wait...

I looked around and noticed that Maka and Soul were staring at me with a horrified look on their faces.

"What?" I croaked, "Is their something on my face?"

"Uh," Soul Eater said, "More like something on your head..."

I felt around on my head and gasped.

It was a screw!

I had a screw in my head!

I anime cried, "Were my injuries really that serious?"

"Not quite," I heard a dull voice say from my left.

The person the voice belonged to rolled over to me in an office chair. He had messy gray hair and wore glasses that did nothing to cover up his lazy gaze. He was also wearing a lab coat that covered most of his torso; with the sides falling past the chair he was sitting in. The most noticeable feature though, was the stitches that littered his body, like he was a stuffed animal that had been torn apart then sloppily sown back together.

"Hello," he said in a disinterested voice, "My name is Franken Stein," he took the screw off my head, making Maka and Soul fall to the floor, "And this is a fake."

"Are you serious?!" They both screeched.

I tried to get up.

"No," Stein said as he pushed me back down, "Your injury is still healing."

I pouted.

"Here," Stein gave me a mirror so I could see my wound; my neck had a single stitched up line running from my earlobe down to my collar bone.

I gasped.

 _I didn't think it was going to be this bad..._

Soul looked at me with guilt flooding his face, "I'm sorry,Hana."

I smiled at him, which hurt as soon as I did it, so I quickly stopped.

"It's okay, Soul," I said while Stein had started to check my wound, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah," Maka agreed, "You were being controlled."

"Still," he whispered, "I could've killed you..."

We stayed silent at that.

He was right, He could have killed me.

"Alright," Stein interrupted our brooding, "You should be good to go by tomorrow."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"But," I pondered aloud, "Were did you come from?"

I put my hand on my chin in thought.

"I don't remember you being one of the teachers Death the Kid had introduced me too..."

"Oh," he cackled, "That's because Death just assigned me here a couple of days ago."

"More like he forced you to come here," Soul countered, "After almost killing us, I think having you as a teacher is a great idea."

Soul grinned maliciously, "That way I can torture you as much as I want."

Stein grinned creepily, "And that also means I can dissect you whenever I want," he got in Soul's face, "I'm sure you have some interesting appendages."

We all shuddered.

 _Did he mean what I think he meant?!_

I imagined Stein "dissecting" one of Soul's "appendages".

 _Ah, Stein, stop it._

 _Relax, I'm an experienced professional._

I felt like I was going to puke.

I slapped my face continuously to rid myself of this horrifying thought.

 _Never. Again._

Everyone looked at me thoroughly confused.

I paused when I felt blood start to drip down my neck.

Soul and Maka sweat dropped.

"Oh," Stein said, "You tore your stitches."

Stein fixed my wound again as I pondered over what he had said.

"Wait," I winced as Stein was finishing up the last stitch, "You said you said you came here a couple of days ago right?" Stein nodded, I looked over at Soul and Maka, "Then how long have I been in here?"

They looked like they were hesitant to tell me.

"Well," I said impatiently crossing my arms, "I'm waiting."

"You," Maka whispered as she looked me in the eyes, "Have been here for over a week."


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note

So, like my character in the story, I honestly haven't watched much of the Soul Eater anime or know much in general about it. But, I fell in love with a certain character *Cough* Death the Kid *Cough* so I just _had_ to write a story about it.

Please forgive me for any errors I make in the story since I am still not entirely finished watching the series.

This is also my first attempt at a story with more than a few chapters.

Please follow and review and I hope you enjoy it! ^▽^


	13. Chapter 12

I looked at her wide eyed.

 _What?!_

I thought,

 _Then that means I missed most of the episodes I've watched of Soul Eater!_

I sighed,

 _This storyline is going to be a lot easier to screw up now..._

"Maka," I asked, trying to get a feel of were the we were in the timeline, "What happened to the old teacher?"

"Sid-Sensei?" Maka said.

Maka looked down, a sad look on her face.

"He got killed..."

"Oh..." I whispered.

 _So,_ I put my chin in my hands, _That means we are at least past the prologue._

I looked up at Stein. He was staring at Soul and Maka like they were toys.

I shuddered.

 _But, the creep is also a teacher now so we should also be past the zombie teacher episode and the Stein introduction episode._

I frustratedly pulled at my hair.

 _But that_ still _doesn't tell me were we are exactly in the timeline..._

Suddenly, Death the Kid came running in here with Liz and Patti behind him.

He smiled when he saw me.

"So, I see you are finally awake," he said.

"Yeah," I smiled back, "I am."

Patti attacked me, crying like a baby.

"Hana!" She bawled, "I'm so glad your okay!"

Patti was crushing me with her abnormal strength.

"Um, Patti," Liz said, "I think you should ease up a bit," she saw my now purple face, "Your kinda choking her."

"Oh!" Patti blushed as she let go of me, "Sorry!"

I breathed in much needed air.

"It's *cough* ok."

I looked up at Death the Kid,

"So," I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I mean," I blushed, "Not that I mind you all coming to visit me and all but," I twiddled my thumbs, "We don't really know each other that well..."

"Besides coming to visit you," he chuckled, "I also came to tell you all something important."

We all looked at him.

"What is it?" Maka said.

He did a double peace sign.

"I, Death the Kid, will now be attending DWMA with you all!"

No one moved for second.

Then everyone burst.

"WHAT?!"

Kid laughed heartily, "I see you all are very ecstatic to be in the same class as me."

A sudden thought struck me and I paled.

 _Oh no,_

I bit my nails,

 _That means we're right before the episode were Black Star fights Kid!_


	14. Chapter 13

I stretched out my body and groaned.

Today was my first _real_ day of school, since I was almost killed before I had the chance to even attend DWMA.

It was also the day Kid, Soul, and Black Star fought.

I rubbed my temples.

I still haven't thought of a way to stop them from seriously injuring each other...

 _Oh well,_ I thought, _no time to think about that now._

I sighed as I started to put on my school uniform.

There were many uniform choices to choose from when Death had first enrolled me into DWMA, but ultimately, I chose to go with the most simplistic one.

I had on a Sailor dress that had a black and white color scheme. The shirt was a white, button up short sleeve with a black, white lined collar flap dangling from the back, while the bottom was just pure white.

I also had on white and black stripped stockings and simple black dress shoes with black lace.

And to top it all off, I put my hair up into a high ponytail with a Death themed hair bow.

I looked at myself in my floor mirror and frowned.

Something seemed off...

Oh! I know!

I dug through my clothes and found a Death themed tie.

I had received this tie from Death-sama on my first day here as a sort of welcome gift.

The tie was reverse colored so it would match my outfit perfectly.

I tried putting the tie on, but I struggled a bit since I've never really learned how to wear one...

"Grr," I grumbled as I looked at my handiwork, "It's not very symmetrical is it."

The top half of the tie was notably shorter than the bottom part, while the bottom half was entirely too long. It didn't help that the whole tie was crooked either...

 _Hmmm,_

I thought,

 _If Kid sees this he's going to freak._

I shrugged at my reflection and headed towards the school.

I didn't think the Crescent Moon class would be so ... annoying.

But, then again, we are unlucky enough to have the sadistic Franken Stein as our teacher.

Speaking of sadistic, Stein is currently trying to persuade the class into dissecting a weird bird creature.

"We already dissected something yesterday," some random kid groaned.

"Yeah," said Maka, "And besides this animal is endangered..."

"Exactly," Stein countered, "It would be a shame not to know what was inside this interesting creature before it went extinct."

I rolled my eyes.

 _Aren't you contributing to it's extinction?_

Suddenly, a loud bang could be heard from somewhere outside the school.

A kid came running into the classroom.

"Hey," he yelled to the students, "Soul and Black Star are out there fighting someone!"

I calmed my rapid heartbeat and followed Stein, Maka, and Tsubaki out of the classroom.

It was time to put my plan into action.

When we had made it outside, the three of them were in a stand out.

I took in the guys' features and sighed. No one had been seriously injured yet, but it didn't seem like it would take long.

"Wow," Maka said, " Kid's soul is so strange..."

I looked at Maka confused, "Kid's Soul?"

Maka blushed, "Ah, yeah I forgot to tell you that I awakened my ability to see people's soul when we fought Stein."

"Cool," I admired, " I want to see peoples' souls too!"

"Maybe you can,"Stein said as he leaned in his office chair towards the fight, "You are Maka's sister after all."

"Technically, I'm only her half-sister," I admitted, "Besides, I don't even know how to _see_ a soul."

"It's easy," Maka said, " You just need to focus and the person's soul will become visible to you."

"Hmm," I pondered it for a minute, "Okay, I'll try."

I breathed through my nose and out through my mouth.

I then turned my attention towards Death the Kid.

"I-I see it!" I gasped.

"Oh," Maka said, "Your looking at Kid's soul right?"

I nodded.

She looked at his soul too and made a face.

"Eh, it's a little strange."

"Well," chuckled Stein, "He is Death's son after all."

" I think his soul is amazing..."

Maka and Tsubaki looked at me surprised.

I blushed.

"I-I mean," I twiddled my thumbs, "It's so unique, you know?"

Maka grinned at me, "Oh, I know what you mean."

I ignored her and Tsubaki's sly looks and focused on mapping out the details of Kid's soul.

It look strangely similar to him, with the three stripes on the side of his head also on the same side of his soul. The soul was a light blue and was surrounded by four black Death claws that stuck out in strange directions. Overall, it very powerful as well, sending wavelengths of energy into his weapons with ease.

"Alright," Black Star said to Soul, "Time to unleash our ultimate power together!"

"Yeah!" They yelled together, "Friendship Unite!"

 _Oh no ..._

I thought,

 _Their souls are not suited for each other..._

Soul transformed into a Death Scythe and landed in front of Black Star, cutting his head in the process.

"Ah, Dammit!" He yelled, "Could you not see me holding my hands out?"

They continued to fight over stupid things.

Maka sighed, "This is what happens when your 'soul wavelengths' don't sync with one another."

I nodded in understanding, a good thing to keep in mind if J ever need to fight with someone else.

"Let's break up," I heard Soul say.

Black Star looked completely devastated.

"Soul," he said, "What are you saying?"

Soul paused dramatically then answered.

"I feel like being close to you like this is going to make me hate you."

Stein, Tsubaki, Maka, and I just stared at them blankly.

 _That makes them sound like they were in a relationship..._

I quickly dismissed the thought from my mind. The yaoi fantasy with Stein and Soul was already to much for me to handle...

"But," Black Star said, breaking me out of my unholy thoughts , "We're still friends right?"

Soul grinned, "Of course we are you stupid bastard!"

They bro hugged and I giggled.

 _You have to admit, they're idiot friendship is pretty cute._

A movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

I whipped my gaze over to see that Kid was about to shoot the two again.

 _I need to stop him for a second, but how ..._

I snapped my fingers, _Of course!_

"TIME OUT!" I yelled.

Everyone looked over at me puzzled.

 _Ah, so many stares ..._

I blushed and spoke up.

"K-kid." I stuttered, "Do you mind if I set a disqualifying rule in this fight?"

Tsubaki and Maka seemed to catch on.

"Yeah, I don't need Black Star to get seriously injured here," Tsubaki commented, "He needs to be fit for our next Weapon mode training."

"We have a hard mission we need to train for Soul," Maka commanded, "So don't wear yourself out!"

They all sighed, unable to argue with our determined glares.

"Fine," Kid grumbled, "Go ahead."

"Alright," I said, "I believe the disqualifying rule should be: The Next Person Who Bleeds."

"So," Black Star said, "If someone bleeds first, then the other one wins the fight?"

I nodded.

"Aww man," Soul frowned, "You just made this fight uncool then."

I just shrugged, I could live with Soul's hatred. But, not his death.

"Can we start the fight again?" Death the Kid asked.

I nodded, "Yes, you may."

"Good," Kid looked over at the two and grinned maliciously, "I'll show you the true power of a shinigami."


	15. Chapter 14

_Crap!_ I thought, _The rule isn't going to make a difference now!_

I looked over at Kid to see that his soul was swelling exponentially.

"He's showing his skill," Stein said.

 _I probably should have made that rule earlier in the game,_ I bit my lip, _but there's no point in thinking about it now ..._

I looked back to see Death the Kid had merged with his weapons.

Both of his hands had turned into long range cannons, he also had four black spikes protruding from his back.

"Cool ..." I gawked.

"Yeah," Maka and Tsubaki agreed, "Cool."

"Hmm?" Stein interrupted, "What's Kid doing now?"

We all looked back at Kid to see he started to glare at Black Star and Soul, his gaze meant business.

"Execution Mode: Death Cannon."

The ground shook as Kid and his weapons formed a massive cannon that looked like it would kill multitudes of people in one shot.

"Oh," I worried, "I hope Kid doesn't kill them..."

"Don't worry," Stein smirked, "If he does, their bodies will be in good hands."

I made a face at him.

"I think they'd be better off in a landfill then with you."

Stein was about to rebuttal.

But he didn't get a chance because a sudden large blast of energy shot from Kid's cannon, temporarily blinding all of us.

"Ah," Stein said as our vision started to come back, "Looks like it's over."

Tsubaki and Maka ran over to the boys to see if they were ok.

They quickly inspected them, looking for any kind of broken bones or puncture wounds.

"Well?" I yelled towards them.

They both gave me a thumbs up, indicating that they were both fine.

I sighed with relief.

"You sure care for them a lot considering you barely have begun to know them."

I looked over to see Kid standing next to me.

"Your right" I smiled as I turned back towards the group, "I do care for them a lot."

"But that's only because I know their future challenges won't be any easier than their last ones."

I looked back at Kid who looked surprised.

"So, I feel like if I can prevent some of their pain now, then maybe they might be able to retain more of their sanity later."

A genuine smile graced his lips as he spoke.

"You have a big heart, Hana."

I felt my face heat up tremendously and quickly hid my face so he wouldn't see it.

"But," Kid whispered in a serious tone, "You also have to think about yourself as well."

I lifted my face back up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kid's golden eyes suddenly bared into my soul, "You can't prevent their insanity if you aren't completely sane yourself."

My eyes widened.

 _Does he know?_

Kid continued to stare me down.

My pulse quickened and I gulped.

 _Does he know how I died?_


	16. Chapter 15

Kid suddenly smiled at me.

"So, take care of yourself too," He frowned, "It wouldn't be balanced if you didn't."

I almost fell over from his words.

 _Of course,_

I watched as Kid went over towards his father who has seemed to have just arrived.

 _Of course it's about symmetry._

I felt my heart start to hurt.

 _I feel stupid for thinking he'd ever even know about that._

I looked over at Death-sama, who waved at me to come over.

I jogged towards them.

 _Only Death-sama and I know the truth._

I denied their invitation for ice cream, feigning exhaustion.

"Oh, maybe next time then?" Maka asked.

"Yeah," I whispered with a slight smile on my face, "Maybe next time."

I waved them off and quickly walked home.

As I walked, I felt myself slipping into a distant memory.

 _ **I couldn't do it anymore**_ _._

 _Tears slipped from my eyes as I tied the electric wire around my neck._

 _ **It was too much,**_

 _I stood up onto the tree branch unsteadily and walked towards the edge._

 _ **The lies,**_

 _I try to steady my breathing._

 _ **The hate,**_

 _I checked in my pocket to make sure it was there; my letter..._

 _ **The pain,**_

 _I said my last good-bye's as I dropped my weight forward._

 _ **It was all too much.**_

My memory broke away when I landed on my bed. I could feel tears swell up into my eyes and an agonizing pain in my chest.

 _Why did I do that?_

I started to bawl and turned my face towards the pillow so I could scream.

 _What was so bad about that life that I couldn't bare live it any longer?_

A sudden noise made me sit up.

That sound, it sounded like ...

"My letter!"

I patted my hand in the spot I heard it come from.

My fingers touched paper.

"Bingo," I said as I grabbed it and tore open the seal.

The letter was folded neatly into a long rectangle.

I paused, "Do I really want to know the reason why?"

Something in my gut tells me that it won't be pretty.

I shook my head.

"No," I started to unfold the letter, "I need to put my mind at ease."

I read slowly through the letter.

 _Dear family,_

 _I wrote this letter for you to read carefully and with an open mind. I want you to think of this from my perspective and understand my reasoning and how it led me to do kill myself._

 _So please listen._

 _At first,I thought I could handle the continuous rounds of chemo that were pumped into me everyday._

 _I thought maybe, if I was strong enough -with the combination of my positive attitude and my chemo- I could beat this retched disease called cancer._

 _But, that wasn't the case._

 _The chemo treatments seemed to work for a bit, but then the cancer would come back more aggressive than ever, and we'd have to start all over again._

 _Eventually, it got to the point that my body was so full of radiation, that I was stricken with a bad case of radiation poisoning._

 _With no way left to treat my now extremely aggressive cancer, and with no signs of my radiation poisoning getting any better, you all transferred me over to a hospice._

 _But by then, I knew my time was up._

 _I knew that I didn't want my family to sit by my bed everyday and loose their sanity as they watched me get closer and closer to death with every ragged breath I took._

 _So I planned suicide._

 _I hope you can understand a little now as to why I did it._

 _And I hope you don't hate me for the decision I've made, for it was mine and mine alone._

 _I put a lot of thought into it and decided that this would be the best way for all of us to rest in peace._

 _I love you all._

 _Forever and Always,_

 _Hana_


	17. Chapter 16

I sat in silence after I finished the letter.

"I," my voice broke, "I had cancer?"

Flashes of memories started to plague my mind.

I curled up into a ball.

 _So this was the reason ..._

Tears slipped down my face.

 _But, what significance does it have to were I am now?_

I dropped my head in my hands.

 _Why did Death-sama choose me?_

A sudden anger fell over me and I felt the urge to hit something.

I hit the nearest object, which happened to be my floor mirror.

I punched it repeatedly until it shattered.

My anger faded and all I was left with was two bloodied up hands.

 _I'm not even sane._

I sighed and went to the bathroom to clean them up.

After I had bandaged them, I looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were swollen from crying so much.

I grimaced and walked out of the bathroom back towards my bed.

Hopefully, I'll be able to sleep tonight.

 _Why do your words affect me so much, Death the Kid._

The next day at school wasn't good.

Thanks to the relentless thoughts buzzing around in my head and the nightmares that came when I did fall asleep,I could barely keep my eyes open in class.

Suddenly, I was awoken by Stein throwing a screw at my head.

"Ow," I rubbed the tender spot.

Black star laughed at me,"Ha! That's what you get for falling asleep in class!"

I just scowled at him and turned back around.

I lied my chin down on my hands -wincing as I felt it dig into my cuts- and hoped it would keep me awake for the rest of the class.

But apparently, I fell asleep again and was awoken this time by a concerned Maka.

"Ah, dammit," I rubbed my eyes, "I fell asleep again."

Maka looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay, Hana?"

She helped me pack up my school bag.

"You seemed pretty down today, not to mention you fell asleep twice."

I gave her a fake smile, "I'm fine."

Maka frowned, "I don't believe you, your wavelengths are all over the place today."

 _Curse her and her ability to see souls,_ I thought, _I don't have a choice but to tell her now._

I bit my lip.

 _But, I can't tell her the truth..._

I looked at Maka and sighed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you ,Maka."

She looked at me, waiting for more.

"It's just," I continued, " I can't figure out what type of Weapon I am, and it's really bugging me."

"Oh," she sighed relieved, "Is that all?"

She laughed at me.

I frowned, "Hey, don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not!" She smiled, "I'm just glad it wasn't something super serious."

I laughed nervously.

"Well, if you need help finding out what kind of Weapon you are," she said as she stopped at her front door, "I know just the person to help with that!"

"Who?"

I cocked my head, I was a bit curious.

She just smiled at me as she opened her door.

"You'll find out soon," she laughed, "Meet me at the town square early tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Alright," I begrudgingly agreed.

She waved goodbye and quickly shut the door behind her, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

A particularly terrifying one came to me when I got to my house.

 _I hope she doesn't get anyone_ to _crazy..._


	18. Chapter 17

Early the next morning I was sitting on a bench in the town square.

"I knew I was supposed to come early but,"

I checked my watch.

"Maybe 6:00 A.M. is a bit _too_ early..."

I sighed, "I hope I don't wait forever."

 _Two hours later_

I wanted to cry.

I could have spent that precious time sleeping in, but here I am, waiting for someone for two hours who might not even help me find out what kind of Weapon I am!

I get grouchy when people mess with my sleep.

"Finally!" I yelled when I saw them, "I've been waiting here forever!"

I waved her down and she came running towards me with a cloaked figure not far behind.

"Sorry," Maka panted, "Did you wait long?"

"Heck yeah," I grumbled, "I waited for two hours!"

Maka looked surprised, guess she wasn't expecting that.

"two hours!" She yelled, "Why on earth did you wait for me so long?!"

I scowled at her.

"Well maybe if a certain _someone_ set an actual time instead of just saying 'be here early' then maybe I wouldn't have waited so long!"

At least she had the courtesy to look guilty.

I took in a deep breath to calm myself down.

 _There's no point in getting mad over something that can't be fixed._

"Alright," the cloaked figure said when he saw we were calmed down, "Let's get started."

"Yep," Maka grinned, "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked a bit tense.

I didn't like that creepy smile on Maka's face.

"Ready," the cloaked figure said, "for this!"

Two purple streaks flew by me before I could comprehend it, only inches from my head.

"W-what the?!" I gasped when the cloaked figure revealed itself.

"Death the Kid!"

"Yep!" Maka yelled as I tried to dodge multiple rounds of gunfire, "I figured since he's Death's son and all, that he would have enough skill to push you into figuring out your Weapon form."

"By trying to have him kill me?!" I screeched.

Maka shrugged, "Death-sama said it was the easiest way."

 _Death-sama!_

I cried,

 _What did I do to deserve this!_

Two bullets suddenly hit my leg and I fell down.

"Ow!" I yelled at Kid, "These wavelength bullets hurt!"

He grinned, "Well then hurt me so we can make it even!"

He came flying towards me and I panicked.

 _Crap, he has me!_

I couldn't think of a way to escape from him in time.

So, I shielded myself with my arms to lessen the damage and clenched my eyes shut.

A blue light suddenly burst through my eyelids and I opened them.

"My arm ..." I said in disbelief.

It had turned into a sharp arched blade that had two silver metal claws protruding from the middle.

"Your a ring blade!," Maka said as she bounced towards me happily.

Maka offered me her hand.

"A ring blade?" I said as I accepted her hand, "What's that?"

"A ring blade," Kid said, " Is almost exactly as it sounds."

He continued, "A ring blade is a sharp metal shaped into a circle that has some sort of blade or blades protruding from the sides."

"Oh," I smiled, "That actually sounds really cool."

Maka smiled but Kid twitched.

"Hey,"I asked Kid, "Are you okay?"

 _I hope I didn't hurt him with my blade ..._

Kid mumbled something.

"What was that?" Maka said as we moved closer, "Speak up!"

"I must know!" Kid suddenly screamed as he grabbed my shoulders, "Are your blades symmetrical or asymmetrical?"

Maka and I deadpanned.

 _Why, of all the times ..._

He shook my shoulders violently, "Tell me!"

"Ack!" I yelled, "Stop, your making me dizzy!"

He just shook me harder.

Maka tried to help me keep my brains from turning to mush, "She can't transform into her full form yet, so you'll have to wait!"

Kid abruptly stopped shaking me and let me go.

I fell.

"So dizzy," I groaned.

"Yes she can," Kid said, completely ignoring the fact that he just rattled me senseless, "She just has to believe!"

Maka looked at him oddly.

"Believe?" She questioned.

Kid blushed, "Y-you know what I mean!" He looked at me, "You have to search your soul!"

I stared at him blankly.

Now that my dizziness was gone I could see the desperation on his face.

 _He is entirely to obsessed ..._

I sighed.

"If I do this," I looked in Kid's eyes, "Will you promise me that you'll stop freaking over symmetry for the rest of the day?"

He grimaced, like the thought of not pointing out asymmetrical things pained him.

But, he nodded anyways.

I smiled and Maka looked at me like I was some sort of god.

"Good," I said, "Now I will try to see if I can do it."

I closed my eyes and breathed in a deep breath.

 _Kid said that I had to search my soul._

My breathing slowed as I tried to relax.

My brows furrowed.

 _But, how exactly does one do that?_

A small blue light suddenly appeared in my vision.

 _Maybe that's it?_

I pulled myself towards it and rejoiced.

It was my soul!

And inside of it, in the very center, was my full Weapon form -the ring blade.

I grabbed it.

"Look!" I heard Maka yell, "She's changing!"

I opened my eyes to see that I was now a Weapon.

"Yes!" Kid cried as he picked me up, "You are perfectly symmetrical!"

He sighed, "Now I can die a happy man."

I deadpanned, "Yeah right."

The sound was strange in here, like I was talking through some sort of walkie talkie.

"It's true!" Kid rebutted, "I could be killed right now and still be happy!"

I blushed.

 _Was that a compliment?_

"I mean," he continued, "The clawed blades are in groups of two and there are four sets of them that go around the whole ring."

He sighed, "Also, no matter what direction or angle I put it in, it's still completely symmetrical!"

He had hearts in his eyes, "The perfect Weapon."

My blush increased.

 _I know he's only complimenting my symmetrical form._

I giggled.

 _But, a compliment is a compliment!_


	19. Chapter 18

It's a good thing I learned what type of Weapon I am, because the next day after school, Death-sama called me into the Death Room.

"Combat training?" I said as Death-sama finished explaining why he brought me here.

"Yes," he said, "It has come to my attention when you were fighting my son that you have absolutely no combat skills."

I anime cried, "I can't help it that I've never been in a fight before before I came here!"

"I was expecting that," Death-sama chuckled, "But what I wasn't expecting is that you'd get yourself into trouble on your first few days here."

"Yeah, well," I pouted, "It was just my unluckiness that caused that I guess."

"Or maybe not." He whispered.

"Huh?" I questioned, "What do you mean?"

Death-sama floated towards his mirror.

"Do you remember when I told you that your mother was half Weapon, half Witch?"

I tensed.

 _Of course, I remember. That information is what almost got me killed by Soul._

I nodded, "Yes, I remember."

"Well," he said as he touched the mirror, "This is your mother."

I looked at here features. She had long blonde hair that stopped at her waist and piercing green eyes.

Her body was slim and curvy and she was relatively tall.

But, the one thing that was her most prominent feature was her huge breasts.

"Well," I deadpanned, "Now I see why Spirit chose her as my mother."

"Yes," He coughed uncomfortably, "It seems he has a unhealthy fetish for big breasts ..."

 _He's such a pervert ..._

I nodded.

"It seems," Death-sama whispered, "Your father made a grave mistake in choosing her as your mother."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," Death-sama droned, "We figured out recently that your mother has a rare power."

"What power is that?"

"Your mother," Death answered, "Has the power to control minds."

"Wait," My eyes widened, "Does that mean ..."

"Yes," He clapped his hands together, "Your mother was the one who was controlling Soul when you got attacked."

I could feel my heart drop, "Why?"

"She turned out to be what we call a Demon Tool Soldier; that is, an inhuman creation made to assist the leader of an enemy group, called Arachnophobia."

Death-sama paused dramatically,

"And it so happens that that particular group wants to take over the DWMA."


	20. Chapter 19

_My mother, is part of a group who wants to take over DWMA?_

"This is insane ..." I whispered, "But, what does this have to do with me?"

"You," said Death-sama, " could quite possibly," he floated in front of me, " have her powers."

"You mean," I gasped, "I might be able to control people?!"

Death-sama nodded.

I grinned, "That's kinda cool."

"But," he added, "It could be a burden as well."

"How so?"

"Well," he said, "You could kill someone by accident."

"Oh," I frowned, "I hadn't of thought that."

"Plus," Death-sama added, "Many people would want to take advantage of your skill."

My frowned deepened.

"But," he eye smiled at me, "Don't worry! If you do have the power, I will teach you how to control it!"

I raised my eyebrow, "You can control minds?"

"No," he laughed, "But I know a lot about it."

"I see..." I whispered.

 _I don't think he will be much help..._

Death-sama sweat dropped.

"You just doubted me didn't you."

"W-what!" I waved my hands in a frenzy, "Of course I didn't!"

Death-sama didn't buy it.

" ..."

"Ergh," I said after a moment, "Okay, maybe I did a little."

He looked mad.

I squirmed, "S-sorry..."

Suddenly, he giggled, "That's okay!"

I wanted to punch him.

After we talked a bit more about my Weapon form and possible powers, we began my combat training.

"Alright," Death said, "Try to form only your blades on your arms."

I closed my eyes and focused.

A blue light shone and in its place came two groups of blades on each arm.

One group was on my wrists and the other group was on my forearms.

 _I did it!_

"Good!" Death clapped.

He floated over to me and inspected my arms.

"Hmm," he droned, "The blades are a little small for what I have in mind, but I believe with the right skills you may be able to make it work."

"Make what work?" I questioned.

"My plan is for you to fight alone."

"What?!" I cried, "I thought every Weapon had a Meister?"

Death wagged his finger, "Not all of them."

"Then," I wondered, "How am I supposed to fight in full form?"

"Oho," Death grinned, "This is were my plan comes into action."

I crossed my arms, "I'm listening."

"I have a theory that since your mother is a Demon Tool, that maybe, in your full form, you can be used as a Demon Tool as well."

"Okay," I raised my eyebrow again, "And what does a Demon Tool exactly?'

"Why don't you fully transform and I'll show you!"

I whirled around to see Spirit slouching up against the mirror, grinning like a fool.

I deadpanned, "Hello pig."

Spirit tackled me and started anime crying.

"Why don't you love Papa?!" He screeched.

" Because you annoy me," I tried to pry him off me,"And your a cheater."

He sniffled into my shirt, "HANA!"

I tried to pry him off me more.

 _Man, he's like a leech!_

"Reaper Chop!" I heard Death-sama yell from behind me.

Spirit flew backwards and landed on the ground a few feet away from me.

I went over to him and poked his cheek.

He was knocked out cold.

"Y-you didn't have to hit him that hard." I said to Death-sama.

He chuckled darkly, "Oh, I think I did."

I laughed nervously, "Ehehehe..."

 _Death-sama can be really scary sometimes..._


	21. Chapter 20

"Wait," I said to Death-sama, "Who am I going to train with now?"

"Oh, that's not who I wanted to train you." He laughed.

"Hmm," I cocked my head, "If not him then who?"

"I mean," I continued, "Your too busy running a school and all so-"

"Oh!" Death-sama said as he turned towards the mirror, "Here he comes now!"

I turned towards the mirror as well.

"Hello father, I'm here to train Hana."

I blushed.

 _Why do I keep running into him everywhere?_

He turned his disinterested gaze on me.

"Umm," I said shyly, "Hello Kid."

He gave me a curt nod.

"Hello, Hana," he pulled out his two guns and smirked, "Let's get started shall we?"

He flew towards me and I tried to get myself in some sort of battle stance.

 _Watch his hands,_ I thought, _I can figure out when he's gonna shoot by watching his hands._

Apparently, that was the wrong move because as soon as he acted like he was going to shoot, I put my arms up to shield myself.

Instead of getting hit with bullets, I got hit with feet.

"Oof!" I groaned as my bottom hit the floor.

"Rule Number One: Always watch every move your enemy makes, not just his Weapons," He said in a scholarly tone.

I didn't have time to react as he jumped on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

I squirmed in his grasp but froze when I felt cold steel touch my forehead.

"Rule Number Two," he said, "There is always a way to escape."

My eyes widened as I got an idea.

 _He's so gonna kill me for this ..._

"Why," I said as I touched his three stripes, "is your hair asymmetrical?"

He froze and I smirked.

He flew off of me and went into a depressed rage.

"I'm asymmetrical garbage!"

I snuck up behind him.

"I'm worthless trash!"

I brought up my arms.

"Just kill me!"

I swiftly pulled him up -making him drop his guns in surprise - and wrapped my arms around his neck, the sharp points not far from piercing skin.

I brought my mouth to his ear and whispered.

"Gladly."

"Oh!" I heard Spirit say, "Nice move Hana!"

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

Suddenly, Kid flipped me over his shoulders and I landed on the ground again.

"Rule number Three, "Kid said, "Never divert your attention from your enemy."

I groaned as I touched my side.

 _Crap, I cut my side with one of my blades._

I huffed and shot up.

 _Now I'm mad._

"Oh?" I heard Death say, "Your Soul Wavelength is increasing."

I looked over at my blades to see that they were glowing a bright blue.

"Hmm?"

The glow surrounded the blades and grew rapidly.

"My blades are changing?!"

The blades moved from the sides of my arms and congealed in between my fingers.

The glowing blue surrounded my now four silver claws I had on each hand.

"What?" I cried, "Why are they glowing?"

"That," Said Spirit, "Is your Soul Resonance; it greatly strengths your attacks."

"Cool," I waved my claws and four blue streaks suddenly flew from them.

Everyone dodged them, except Spirit.

I looked over to see Spirit was knocked out again.

"Whoops," I sweat dropped.

I could see Death-sama laughing in the corner of my eye.

"No matter," Death the Kid said, "Let's continue the training."

I nodded and leapt towards him, waving my claws in front of myself.

He shielded himself from the rays by putting his guns in a plus shape.

In front of the guns materialized two transparent Death skulls that acted as shields.

"Wow," I marveled, "What type of technique is that?"

"This," Kid said as he held his ground, "Is called Death Arm Blocking; it's a move exclusively for my father and me."

Kid took advantage of our conversation and pushed me back, but this time I was ready and caught myself on my feet.

"Hmm," he commented, "You paid attention that time, good."

I smiled, "Hehe, thanks."

"But," he smirked, "Not that good."

I cocked my head at him, thoroughly confused.

I heard a sudden click behind me and froze.

"Rule Number Four," Kid said as I turned around slowly, Liz was behind me, pointing Patti at my head, she grinned at me, "Expect the Unexpected."


	22. Chapter 21

After the training with Kid ended and I got stitched back up, Death-sama sent me on my first mission with Maka.

When the mission started, I was quite nervous but, Maka and Soul soon reassured me.

"Thanks guys,"I said, "It's my first mission ya know..."

"We completely understand," Maka said, "We weren't any better on our first mission either."

" _I_ was cool," Soul smirked, "But, Maka cried when she killed her first Kishin."

Maka scowled, "Hey, that Kishin was a person before it turned," she turned towards Soul, "Any normal person would morn another person's death."

I nodded, "Maka has a point."

Soul huffed, "Whatever, I still think it was uncool of you."

Maka and I just rolled our eyes at him.

A burly man with what looked like a paper bag over his head, and his partner appeared in our line of vision.

I readied my blades.

Maka jumped on the roof with me following suit.

"SonSon J, Bloodthirsty Killer of Emerald Lake," Maka said.

"JonJon S, Partner in Crime," I said.

Maka and I echoed each other, "Your soul is mine!"

SonSon J and JonJon S cried.

"It's not fair that you DWMA students get to kill whoever you want and not get in trouble for it!"

JonJon S repeated what SonSon J said, just in less words, "Yeah, it's not fair!"

Maka grabbed the now Weapon form of Soul and Sliced SonSon J in half.

"We don't," Maka whispered, "We kill what we're told to kill."

I gulped as I followed suit, slicing JonJon S's throat, wincing a bit as I did so.

 _May you rest in peace ..._

His body vanished as his soul floated out of him.

"Wow," I said as I grabbed it, "It's red."

"Yeah," Soul said as he was chewing on SonSon J's soul, "It means their evil."

I blanched, "Y-your eating it!"

"Yeah," Soul said as he swallowed, "It doesn't taste that bad actually."

I shuddered, remembering when _my_ body ate _my_ soul.

"Is there any other way to gain the power _without_ eating it?" I asked Soul.

"Yeah, actually," Soul responded, "You can absorb it."

I looked at the him confused.

Soul Eater sighed and pretended he had another soul in his hands, "Just concentrate on the wavelengths coming from the soul and imagine yourself pulling those wavelengths into your hands."

"A-alright," I said unsurely, "I'll try it."

I closed my eyes and did as Soul said.

A surge of power suddenly pierced my palms and I gasped.

"You did it!"I heard Maka say.

I opened my eyes to see a smiling Maka and empty hands.

I blinked, "That's it?"

I looked at my hands again, "I don't feel very powerful."

"That's because that was your first soul," Soul smirked, "You only start to feel stronger around your tenth soul or so."

"Oh," I deflated.

Soul chuckled, "Don't worry, you 'll get cool soon enough."

"I guess-" I tensed as I felt a particularly strange wavelength run through me.

"This wavelength," I whispered, "It feels like it's coming from..."

"Saint Mario Novella Basilica Church," Maka finished my sentence.

I looked at her and surprised.

"You feel it too?" I asked.

She nodded.

"S-should we go?" I suggested.

"We have to," Maka answered, "It's our duty as DWMA students after all."

Even though she said that she still looked a bit unsure.

She turned towards Soul.

"Soul," she said,"We're going to Saint Mario Novella Basilica Church."

"What!" Soul yelled, "You can go sightseeing another time."

He persisted, "Let's go home."

I sighed.

Did he even listen to us earlier?!

"Soul," Maka explained, "There is something weird going on in there."

"Yeah," I added, "I can feel a lot of excited souls in there and one very strange one."

"That soul," Maka explained, "Is a combined wavelength coming from a Meister and a Weapon."

"But," she furrowed her brows, "It seems ... strange somehow."

I nodded.

Soul looked between us two then sighed, his shoulders sagging, "Fine, let's go."

We jumped off the roof.

"The most active gang around here is called 'Matterazi' who like to run around the church at night."

"But," Soul said, "Matterazi are not bad enough to make Death-sama's list."

He smirked, "It doesn't seem like anyone's hunting tonight, maybe they just have Saturday night fever."

Maka scowled at him, "Idiot, it's our duty to see what's going on as DWMA students!"

"Besides," I piped up, "If we ignore it won't it be too late?"

Maka nodded vigorously at Soul.

He shook his head but chose not comment as we continued on.

I walked with Maka towards the doors of the Santa Mario Novella Basilica church.

 _Man, the church's name is such a mouthful._

 _I'll just call it Santa Novella from now on ..._

I exhaled as I tried to calm myself down.

 _Don't worry,_ I thought, _I'm sure it's not as bad as I'm making it out to be ..._

Right before we opened the doors, the number of wavelengths from the church decreased in an instant.

We froze in place.

"H-," Maka stuttered, "How is that possible ..."

Soul looked confused, "What is it?"

I looked over at Soul, my fright coming out in waves.

"The Matterazis' souls," I whispered, "They all vanished."


	23. Chapter 22

Maka, Soul and I burst through the church doors in time to see-

Nothing.

I blinked rapidly as I commented, "What?"

There was no one here.

My gaze wandered.

Well, no one here except a scrawny guy in a dress...

We walked up to him cautiously.

"Your the soul I felt earlier," Maka said as she looked at him,"Who are you?"

The boy, who introduced himself as Crona, had a purple bowl-cut with a few long pieces falling in front of his face. He wore a black dress (with a white collar and white wrist cuffs) that hugged his completely androgynous figure.

He looked from side to side, whispering to himself from time to time.

"Is he talking to himself?" Soul wondered aloud.

I stepped a bit closer towards him and squinted, as I immediately noticed his unnatural soul.

Why, I thought, Does his soul look like it's combined with something ...

"Your Weapon," I accidentally said aloud.

"What?" Maka and Soul both said confused, but I just shushed them as I continued to stare at Crona.

His eyes had gone wide and he was staring at me.

"Your Weapon," I repeated as I furrowed my brows,"Is he inside you?"

As if answering my question, Crona started convulsing, as a big black mass started to form out of his back.

We all tensed and readied our Weapons.

When the black mass stopped forming, it shape was that of a black clown like creature with x's for eyes.

The creature was cinched at the waste but nearly doubled Crona in size as it placed a large glove covered hand on his head.

"Is that," Maka cried, "His Weapon?!"

I stared at the thing a little terrified.

What type of Weapon is that?!

The creature started to rub Crona's head back and forth and I blanched.

"Hey Maka," I whispered.

"Y-yes, Hana?" She answered.

"...Is it giving Crona," I asked in disbelief, "a noogie?"

I rubbed my eyes and looked again; just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

Maka nodded at me, completely lost for words.

Crona seemed agitated as he swiped the creature's hand away,

"Ragnarok," he yelled, "Stop it, you bastard!"

"Ooh!" It waved it's huge arms as it chuckled, "Someone's demanding when they're high!~"

Soul gawked at the creature with an incredulous look on his face "It can talk?!"

Maka sweat dropped and I sighed.

That's what you think about at a time like this?

"Oi! Crona!" Ragnarok suddenly barked, "Let's eat them huh?"

The creature turned towards me, staring me down with its eyeless glare.

"The redhead's soul seems especially delicious."

I shivered as a cold chill ran up my spine.

Please don't...

"I don't know how to deal with this," Crona's mouth slid into a frown, "She didn't say anything about them."

Ragnarok smiled when Crona stopped and looked down as if he was listening to something.

Then Crona smiled, as if he had a revelation.

"Oh!" He said, with a creepy look on his face, "I didn't realize it was okay to eat them!"

Ragnarok chuckled crazily as it shrunk back into Crona's back and appeared on Crona's arm, turning into a long, black sword.

Crona cradled his armed hand with his unarmed hand and surged toward us with no hesitation.

"Alright," Maka yelled as Soul and I transformed, "Time to battle!"

Crona swung his sword at us, narrowly missing Maka as she dodged and spun around, hitting him with a high upper kick.

Crona flew across the floor with a thud and slammed his head against the alter.

A gush of air rush through my hair as Maka swung Soul over my head and hit Crona in the neck, making him go limp.

"Oi!" I cried at Maka, "Be more careful with that thing!"

I anime cried as I rubbed my scalp, "You almost cut my head in half!"

Maka and Soul sweat dropped.

"Uh, sorry ..." Maka apologized blankly.

I sniffled and pouted at her.

Whatever, meanie ...

I caught Crona's movement in the corner of my eye and yelled for Maka to move.

"Huh?!" Maka yelled as she dodged his oncoming attack, "That should've sliced his head off!"

Crona smiled as he stood up shakily.

His neck was cut through only a quarter of the way and then it stopped, like Maka had hit a brick wall or something.

"You can't kill me," he said, "My blood is black."

Crona changed direction and swung towards me.

I dodged and landed next to Maka.

"Why didn't he die?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she pondered, "I cut with enough force to slice straight through his neck!"

"My guess," Soul said, "Is that his Weapon had somehow hardened the blood in his Meister's veins just in time to stop my blade from cutting all the way through."

Maka frowned and I hummed.

"How are we going to kill him then?!," Maka cried.

A deafening scream broke through the air before I had a chance to reply.

I grimaced as we looked towards the source of the sound.

It was Crona's Weapon!

A large red mouth dripping black blood had formed on the bottom of the sword and was howling with all its might.

This Weapon is full of surprises ...

"It's too loud!" Maka screamed as she slammed her hands to her ears, "We need to make it stop!"

A sudden idea came to me.

"Hey Maka," she looked at me, face still crunched in pain, "Why don't we trick him?"

"Trick him, how?" She asked.

"I found out recently that anyone can wield me in my full form without our wavelengths clashing," I explained, "So, if you attack him with me but, purposely miss," she grinned as she caught onto my plan, "I may be able to slice him from behind before he even knows what hit him."

"Hit him before he has a chance to defend himself," Soul grinned at me, "Mrs. Albarn, you play dirty."

I laughed and smiled at his accusation, "I try."

"Alright," I transformed, "Let's do this."

Maka grabbed me and ran towards Crona.

"It's your time to die!" She yelled.

She swung me forward and Crona dodge, just as expected.

Then, she pretended to strike, the hilt of Crona's sword slammed into her scythe, locking the two an X formation.

Crona whispered to Maka, "You missed."

Maka smiled as she caught me hitting the wall and backtracking towards Crona.

"No," she smirked, "I didn't."

Crona looked at her confused as I glided towards him, aiming my blades towards his neck.

Almost there ...

When I got an inch away from him, a white glove caught me.

I cursed.

"You think you can trick us?"

Ragnarok grew came out of Crona's back; I noticed his other arm was missing.

I looked over to see the sword still in tact, but the mouth was gone.

So that's how Crona can still wield him ...

Ragnarok laughed, "You do realize what I am, right?"

I would have shook my head if I could.

"I am a Demon Weapon, girl!"

He started to squeeze me.

I squealed, "Ahhh!"

"Hana!" Maka and Soul yelled.

"Don't worry!" I choked as he released me, "I'm okay!"

Ragnarok chuckled at my reply, "You won't be for long, girl."

Ragnarok threw me towards Maka who had no choice but to dodge me.

I changed back to human form in midair and landed on my tush a few yards away from them.

"SOUL!"

My heart dropped to my stomach as I whipped my head towards the scream.

No ...

I somehow managed to run across the church without getting sliced by Crona.

Soul was face down on the floor, not moving.

"W-what," I swallowed thickly, "What happened Maka?"

Maka stared blankly for a second and then tears sprang to her eyes.

"He," she cried, "protected me from Crona's blade."

She sniffled, "I wasn't paying attention, and he didn't have time to transform ..."

She trailed off and stared at Soul's lifeless body.

I looked at Soul, blood was starting to pool around him.

I felt myself shut down.

I caused this.

My hands trembled and my eyes started to loose focus.

I came up with that stupid plan,

I stood up as Maka looked at me.

I messed up and let Soul get hurt.

"Hana?" Maka questioned.

I looked at her, the pain was obvious in her eyes.

I let Maka get hurt again too.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at Crona who was completely oblivious to our conversation.

He seemed to be lost in his own little world.

Anger started to build inside me.

Ragnarok visibly tensed and Crona glanced at him questioningly.

I felt a strong energy start to flow around me and I embraced it.

Is this my Witch power?

I clenched and unclenched my fists.

I feel strong enough to kill them ...

I looked at Crona, who seemed to be conversing feverishly with Ragnarok.

I could get revenge for Maka ...

My gaze traveled to the growing puddle of blood,

And for Soul ...

Maka grabbed my hand and I turned towards her.

Concern was now filling her face as she stared at me.

She could see it -the power I was feeling.

She shook her head at me.

"Don't," she whispered, "Just please, don't."

I stared her down for a few more moments before calming myself down.

The energy that had filled me with courage had vanished in an instant.

I sat back down as a big sigh escaping my lips.

However, If I took that chance, I might die as well.

My gaze traveled towards Maka's slumped body, she was sobbing quietly.

And I don't think I could leave Maka alone.

I squeezed Maka's hand lightly, and she looked at me with broken eyes.

I could feel the guilt build inside me like waves.

Even if I wanted to.


	24. Chapter 23

I felt doomed as Crona came after us once more.

I cursed my bad luck and shielded Maka with my body, seeing as she seemed so out of it, she could do nothing but stare at the oncoming threat.

I wanted to close my eyes and wish us away from this horrifying situation but, the best I could do for now was protect Maka.

She was the main character after all.

How would the series go on without her if she died?

I tensed as Crona came closer towards us with each passing heartbeat.

Were is a hero when you need one?

Suddenly, a long silver scythe sliced through the church doors and punctured Crona's stomach.

I whipped my head around to see Spirit and Dr. Stein standing at the entrance ready for battle.

I relaxed as Spirit came near, never in my life have I been so relieved!

"I am here to save you, Maka and Hana!"

Spirit cried as he smothered me in a "fatherly" hug.

"I'm grateful your here and all," I wheezed out, "But, your crushing my insides."

Spirit, completely ignoring my words, dragged me over towards Maka.

"Maka, my dear!" He yelled, "Hana is overjoyed that her dear papa is here to rescue her!"

I stared at him blankly.

You twisted my words ...

Spirit rubbed his face against mine roughly, causing my cheeks to turn red, "Are you proud of your father now too?"

Maka said nothing for a moment.

"No, I'm not."

Spirit's heavenly mood deflated like a balloon, and he crawled to a dark corner.

I sweat dropped at our father's crazy antics, and then turned my attention towards the fight.

Dr. Stein's attacks were powerful, but they didn't seem to be fazing Crona in anyway.

Stein quickly realized that to defeat Crona, you had to defeat Ragnarok first.

On their next tango, sparks surrounded Stein's right hand, and he quickly plunged it into Crona's stomach.

The attack was called "Purge Soul", and the force of it was so strong, it nearly caused Crona to break in half every time Stein made contact.

After a few hits, Crona had passed out.

I sighed, thinking the fight was finally over, when suddenly the blood surrounding Crona moved, forming millions of little Ragnarok faces floating in the air.

The blood then turned to long spikes and raced towards Stein's head.

"Bloody Needle!"

The little Ragnarok's yelled.

Uh oh, I thought, This isn't good.

"Spirit-Sensei!" Dr. Stein yelled, "Get your ass over here and help me out!"

Spirit caught on to the seriousness in his tone, and changed immediately, landing expertly in Stein's hand.

"Tch," Stein smirked, "About time you stopped crying."

"Oi!," Spirit whined, "How my daughter's feel about me is important okay?"

Stein sighed and as they blocked the oncoming attack.

The blood broke apart, but formed into little faces again.

Thinking they were about to attack again, Dr. Stein and Spirit stood their ground.

However, that wasn't the case.

Instead, it fell back apart and landed on the floor, unmoving.

Then, Crona's body jerked upwards as long black spikes protruded through his body.

"Looks like," Stein droned as he walked toward Crona cautiously, "The blood is starting to reject the kid's body."

I furrowed my brows,

So the blood isn't Crona's?

All of a sudden, a strong wavelength hit Maka and I like a ton of bricks.

Dr. Stein and Spirit seemed to notice it too.

Stein ran ahead, as Maka and I followed.

When we got outside, we saw a large soul blocking the moon.

The soul had black arrows forming around it on either side and a long black snake in the center, curling itself around someone.

I squinted at the bright light coming from the moon.

"A witch ..." Stein stated in a cold tone.

I shivered involuntary.

What would Dr. Stein think if he knew I was part witch?

The witch smiled at us as a large black spike shot from her.

We dodge it but, soon found out the spike wasn't for us.

It broke into the church and stopped momentarily.

When it moved again, there seemed to be a body on the other end.

I squinted and saw Crona.

"So," Spirit said to no one in particular, "The kid is working with a witch, huh?"

"You are too weak," the witch stated towards Crona's unconscious body, " Seems like the game is over for now."

No, it's more like she is controlling him ...

The witch disappeared before we had another chance to interact with her.

"Well," Stein stated as Spirit yelled for the witch to come back, "Looks like the fight is over."

Stein walked back into the church to grab Soul.

When he came out, we started to make our trip to DWMA.

I looked over at Maka as she grabbed my hand.

She was shaking terribly with worry.

I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring pat on the back.

"Don't worry," I whispered half to her and half to myself, "I'm sure Soul will be fine."

When Stein finished taking care of Soul, he relieved Maka and my worries by telling us that his wounds should heal up fine.

But, something didn't seem right to me.

So, after Maka went to visit Soul, I sneakily followed Dr. Stein out into the hallway.

He stopped and I hid myself behind a corner, waiting for his next move.

But he just stood there.

What is he doing?

I thought,

Is he waiting for someone?

I backed further into the shadows as I saw someone approaching him.

It turned out to be Spirit.

They started talking, and I had to lean in a bit to hear.

Spirit smiled as he heard the commotion Coming from Soul's room.

"Looks like they will be just fine, eh?"

Stein nodded, an expression on his face showing anything but fine.

"So," Spirit continued, all playfulness erased from his voice, "What's the truth, Stein?"

I leaned closer as my heartbeat started to pick up.

The truth?

Had he not told us the truth?

"Well," Stein said, " His wounds will heal with no problem, but,"

Spirit raised an eyebrow as if edging him to continue.

"It seems," he whispered, cranking the screw in his head, "That Soul's blood isn't his anymore."

I gasped and quickly put a hand over my mouth.

Stupid!

I almost stopped breathing as Stein's gaze narrowed in my direction,

Don't give yourself away!

"So," Spirit said, bringing Stein's attention away from were I was, "You are saying he has the blood of that child now?"

Stein sighed, then replied simply.

"Yes, I am."

I felt my legs start to weaken, and I had to lean against the corner of the wall for support.

My mind raced with possibilities.

Soul has black blood now?

Flashes of yesterday's events flooded my brain.

The blood droplets that came out of Crona pretty much had a mind of their own!

I stiffened as an unusual thought came to me.

Does that mean Soul will have a little Ragnarok sticking out of his back now?!

I remembered the little faces that were on each droplet and then imagined them on a large scale hanging out of Soul's back.

I shivered.

T-that wouldn't be pretty ...

I quickly tuned back into the conversation when an particular name came up.

"What about Maka then?"

I heard Stein drone.

I tensed again.

That's right, what about Maka ...

Spirit's face hardened.

"We are not going to tell Maka about this situation," Spirit threatened Stein, "And Hana,"

I froze as Stein and Spirit's gaze landed on me.

So, they knew I was here all along ...

I stepped out of the corner shakily.

Spirit's glare softened as he saw the ashamed look on my face.

He put his hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes.

I could see the sincerity in them.

"And Hana," he repeated, "I'd be best if you could keep this a secret as well."


	25. Chapter 24

Spirit and I stared at one another for a long time, as I contemplated my answer. I desperately wanted to say no to him; I wanted to say that it wasn't right to keep such an important secret from your own daughter- and my sister. But, Maka isn't in the best state of mind right now. And if I tell her about Soul having black blood -and the the fact that we have no idea how it will affect him- she might possibly lose the little sanity she has left. And I'm not going to take that chance. "Fine," I sighed, " I will try my best." Spirit smiled grimly, "Thank you, Hana," he released my shoulders, "I know how hard this is for you." I didn't reply, I'm sure my empty gaze was enough. Stein pushed up his glasses, "Alright, since this conversation is over, I'm going to go check on the patient." Stein murmured, "Knowing Black Star, he probably ripped open Soul's stitches by now ..." His voice trailed off as he walked away. "Oh wait!" Spirit yelled as he jogged after him, "I'm coming as well!" Spirit grew hearts in his eyes, "This is the perfect chance to see my darling nurse!" I grew a tick mark. " was flirting with other women again?! "Oh!" Spirit stopped, turning towards me, "Death-sama said wants to see you in the Death Room as soon as you get back," He waved his hand at me in a shooing motion, "So, you should probably skedaddle over there now." He sweat dropped as I tapped my foot angrily, "And why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and laughed, "I-hehe- I was kind of thinking about seeing my lovely nurse at the time." I Maka Chopped him twice, since-you know- Maka wasn't here to do it herself. When I made it to the Death Room, I was extremely tired. I had had a long day, and, as I wrote Death's Number on the door, I had a feeling that it wasn't going to end anytime soon. "Hello, Hana," Death-sama said as I came through the mirror, "We need to speak about the incident at the church." I blinked at him, "Which one?" He chuckled, "Well, the one were you almost lost control of yourself, of course!" Oh, I had forgotten about that. "Yeah," I scratched my head, "I'm wondering about that myself..." Death chuckled again and floated towards the mirror. "The power you were feeling at that time was your Witch magic," he lifted a pointy finger, "More specifically, your Mind Control." "My," I repeated, "My mind control?" "Yes," he said as he brought a square finger down on my forehead. As he moved his finger away, a purple wisp of light started flowing out of it. The line broke when he clasped his hands together. "This," he opened his hands back up, showing a small purple ball floating between them, "Is a small portion of your soul." I stared at it a little freaked out. He can take apart my soul?! "T-that's a little scary..." I commented. He grinned at me, "Ah, but you forget my dear, I am the Grim Reaper." I sweat dropped. Oh yeah ... Death-sama began to shape my soul into various animals, "You see," he made a small snake, "Your Soul's flexibility is infinite." He smashed the snake then formed a large spider, "It's size is also infinite." He poked the spider and it shrunk back down into the purple ball, "And it's ability to change back to it's original form at anytime is something that only a select few is able to do." "This is what makes your soul so special," he put the purple ball in my hands. I lifted it carefully to my face, it was so pretty ... "This little ball," he continued, "Is what makes your soul able to perform your mind control." I gasped, "This little thing?!" He nodded. "But," I rolled it around in my hands, "It's no bigger than a ping pong ball." "Yes," he smiled, "It may be small, but it's not weak." I smiled. I had a feeling he wasn't just talking about my soul. Death took the ball back and put it back into my forehead by bopping it roughly. I rubbed it and pouted. Ow ... "Oho," he chuckled, "Now that you know the schematic's of your power, it's time to begin training!" "What?!" I whined, "Do we have to do it right now?" I fell on my back and groaned dramatically, "I'm so tired." He simply smiled at me and said nothing. I raised an eyebrow at him. What's so funny? Suddenly, I felt something move underneath me, and I slowly turned my head. When I saw it, I screamed. Oh my goodness, I got up slowly and edged towards Death-sama. What in the world is that thing?! The creature had long black legs, arms and a long black body. Its head was impossibly big as it lulled it around on it's scrawny neck. It looks like a stickman ... "This is your shadow," Death said as he floated towards it, patting it on its circular head. It responded by moving towards me surprisingly fast. I dodged its attack in the niche of time. "And," Death-sama clapped his hands together, "It is the first creature whose mind you will take over." 


	26. Chapter 25

"Hahahaha!"

Black Star's loud voice echoed throughout the library.

"Man, who new the library had manga!"

I felt my eye start to twitch as he continued on with his shenanigans.

Will you shut up, Black Star,

Another obnoxious laugh rang through my ears.

I'm trying to concentrate!

I sighed as an attempt to calm myself down, and continued to look through the huge pile of books in front of me.

Yesterday at the Death Room, although I was able to control the shadow creature's mind with ease, I hadn't understood much of the technicalities Death-sama taught me about my power and my soul, so I decided to spend the next day in the library to try and figure it all out.

Unfortunately, my search was achieving very little.

Nothing.

Next book.

Nothing.

Next book.

Nothing.

Next book.

And ... Nada.

I slammed the last book shut and had to hold myself back from throwing it against the library wall.

This is the 30th book I've looked through, and still nothing!

I laid my head down on the table and groaned.

Is mind control really that rare, that no one has ever written about it?

Suddenly, a familiar voice made me perk up.

Is that ... Kid?

I got up and walked towards the sound.

Kid was conversing with Black Star.

I walked towards them.

"Hello Kid, Star!" I greeted.

Kid greeted nonchalantly while Black Star waved at me vigorously.

I sweat dropped.

They're so different ...

"So," I said as I rocked back and forth on my heels, "What are you two doing?"

"Oh," Black Star smiled excitedly, "We're talking about the legendary Excalibur!"

I looked at Kid, "Excalibur?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I wish to find the whereabouts of this sword and wield him."

I imagined Kid wielding the sword high up in the air like King Arthur.

"Hmm," I mumbled, "It might work for you."

Kid looked at me quizzically.

I blushed, "I mean," I waved my arms back and forth, " As Weapon, it's perfectly symmetrical."

Kid grinned and went into a daydream about him and the sword.

I sighed and looked over at Black Star who thankfully was still fully absorbed in his manga.

That was a close one...

"Did I hear you say Excalibur?"

I jumped ten feet in the air at the voice behind me.

Kid stopped daydreaming.

"Oh, Stein-sensei!" Black Star exclaimed.

I turned slowly to see Stein standing behind me, staring at us like a creeper.

"H-hi Dr. Stein," I backed away slowly and stood near Kid, "What are you doing here?"

He grinned before responding, as if he knew he scared me and it brought him pleasure.

"Oh," he droned, "I just had some free time and decided to stop by the library."

I nodded in understanding on the outside, while on the inside I was rolling around on the ground, sucking my thumb.

You lie!

You're here to dissect me, aren't you?!

Let's just say, I've grown to be a little weary around Stein since I found out I was part Witch ...

Kid explained to Stein about what he and Black Star were doing while I searched through a stack of books.

Why is there never a book about rare Witch powers when you need one ...

I sighed to myself and pressed on.

I gathered so many books with the help of Sid-sensei,(Who was somehow still aloud to teach, even though he's a walking corpse),that I had somehow made a fort of books around me.

"So,"I heard Stein say to the two boys "You want to find Excalibur, huh?"

Nothing reached my ears for a few seconds, so I guessed Kid and Black Star were nodding.

"Yes," Black Star said impatiently, "Do you know were we can find him?"

Stein smirked.

"I do, but, you should give up on trying to wield it," his face turned dark, "Even I couldn't..."

Kid and Black Star gasped.

My eyes widened in disbelief.

I looked up at them, suddenly interested.

Isn't Stein supposed to be the most powerful Meister to graduate from DWMA?

My gaze traveled to Stein who seemed to be sinking into a depression.

If that's the case, then ...

"Kid, Star!" I yelled as I put the book in my hand down and climbed out of my fort, "I'm coming with you!"

I had to see for myself the sword that bested Stein.


	27. Chapter 26

Excalibur, is located within a place called The Eternal Cave.

It sounded like an easy journey at first; walk here, cross there, and go under this.

However, what Stein had failed to mention us, was that before we could even see the entrance, we had pass a fifty foot waterfall!

"How are we going to get pass this thing?!" Black Star yelled.

I shrugged and I turned towards Kid, hoping he'd have an idea.

A crackle of energy came from his hand, and his familiar black skateboard emerged.

He stood on it and offered me his hand.

"Come on."

I raised an eyebrow, "You want me to get on that?! "

He nodded.

I gulped nervously and stayed in place.

Kid seemed to know what I was thinking by my worried expression.

"Don't worry," he smiled lightly, "I'll catch you if you fall."

The look in his eyes showed me that he wasn't lying.

I sighed and took his hand as he helped me steady myself.

The hover board suddenly ascended upwards.

I squeaked and grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"You could have given me a warning you know!"

He simply shrugged as we slowed to a stop.

I looked up to see that we had made it to the cave entrance.

I grinned.

"Yay!" I threw up my arms in joy, "We made it!"

The sudden movement made me loose my balance, and I started falling backwards.

"Waa-Ah!"

Kid caught me by my wrists and pulled me up into his chest.

He saved me ...

A blush rose to my cheeks as I peered up at Kid.

He looked annoyed.

"Be careful," he yelled, "You almost made us both fall into the mud!"

I looked down to see a good size mud puddle surrounding the entrance.

Of course ...

An arrow pierced my heart.

He only cared about not getting dirty...

I pulled away from Kid as I started to tremble.

"Hana," he saw my hands clench into fists, "Are you okay?"

He squealed as I pushed him off the side of the board.

I peered over the side of the board with an angry glare.

I blinked as I noticed there was nothing in the mud.

Not even an imprint.

Horror filled my face.

Was the mud deeper than it looked?!

"Kid," I leaned down towards the mud and yelled nervously, "A-are you alive?"

Silence.

I was contemplating whether or not I should dive in and find him, when a something suddenly hit my head and landed in my palm.

"A rock?" I rubbed the sore spot gingerly and looked up.

Kid was clinging to the stalagmite that hung above me like a sloth.

I stopped rubbing my head as my mind blanked.

...

"Uh, Kid," I finally spoke, "How ... Did you get up there?"

"With my Shinigami Jets!," he grimaced, "The mud will ruin my perfectly symmetrical shoes!"

I sweat dropped.

Why exactly do I find him attractive again?!

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice yell from beneath me.

"Yahoo!"

Black Star threw his hands up in the air and did a happy dance.

"I made it!"

I double sweat dropped.

Oops, guess we forgot about him ...

Black Star spotted Kid and me, and waved.

"What are you two weirdos doing up there?"

He grinned from ear to ear.

"Get your butts down here and let's explore!"


	28. Chapter 27

The rest of the road to Excalibur's resting place was relatively silent.

"Umm," Black Star chuckled nervously as he looked back and forth between us two.

"Did I miss something important?"

He looked to Kid for an answer.

However, Kid simply huffed and marched forward, leaving Star and I in the dust.

Star sweat dropped at Kid's uncooperative behavior.

He turned to me, waiting for an answer from me instead.

I sighed.

"Kid and I had a fight."

He blinked in surprise before replying.

"What did you have a fight about?"

Black Star's brows furrowed as he glanced at Kid, "He looks pretty upset."

I blushed at the memory of Kid's arms around me, and then frowned at the lack of concern he showed when I almost fell.

"I," I squirmed and avoided Black Star's gaze, "It's kind of a personal reason ..."

He either got the jist of it, or was confused beyond belief because he dropped the conversation after that.

A little while later, we ran into a creature I thought only existed in fairytales.

"Oh my gosh!" I screeched as I stared at it, "You're so cute~!"

The fairy giggled and blushed at my compliment.

"Hey fairy," Black Star asked it as I was wiggling in happiness, "Do you know were a sword named Excalibur is?"

It's face went from a happy little smile to a disgusted frown.

We all sweat dropped as it flew away.

"Guess it was in a bad mood ..." Kid commented.

My mood deflated as we continued on.

Finally, we reached the entrance were Excalibur was resting.

"Oh, Look!" Black Star pointed excitedly, "There's Excalibur!"

Kid and Black Star ran to it excitedly as I trudged behind them.

Black Star put his hands around the sword.

"I'm going to pull out the sword now!"

Kid scoffed, "That's impossible for you," he stated with a sneer, "Only the a certain type of person has the ability to wield the legendary Excalibur."

"Umm Kid," I commented when he finished his little rant, "Black Star already pulled out the sword."

He turned to see Star standing there with the sword in his hand.

"What?!" He choked, "How did you do that?"

Black Star shrugged.

I snickered and Kid glared at me.

Black Star practiced a few hits in the air with it.

"Hey," he laughed, "This thing is surprisingly light."

Black Star tossed the sword up into the air a couple of times; each time he caught it by the hilt.

Kid snatched the sword from the air and stuck in back into the ground beside him.

"Hey!" Black Star yelled, "I was using that!"

"This isn't a toy," Kid scolded him, "Don't be playing with it li-"

Kid blinked as he pulled out the sword by accident.

A light suddenly grew from the sword, making us have to shield our eyes from the sheer brightness.

"So you've come to wield me?"

The light started to fade enough for us to get a glimpse of the person behind it.

Or should I say thing?

The creature had a white sword shaped body that only came up to our knees.

It's was wearing clothes that looked like they can from the eighteen hundreds; A black gentleman's coat, a black top hat, and a black cane.

And even though it had a small torso and two human-like legs, it didn't were pants.

"What!" Black Star yelled, " What in the world are you?!"

It bopped Black Star on his head with it's cane.

"Be respectful to your elders, fool!"

The creature twirled in a pirouette before jumping and landing in small spotlight that came from nowhere.

"I am the legendary Excalibur," it exclaimed as it raised up it's pointy nose, "You may now bow down to my holiness."

We all sweat dropped at the ridiculousness of the creature.

"Your not really the Excalibur I was expecting," Kid spoke as he eyed him, "You look weaker than what I'd thought you'd be."

Excalibur hit him with his cane as well.

"You fool!" His personality changed in a split second, "I'm much more powerful than I appear!"

I laughed as Kid and Black Star rubbed their heads.

"Serves you two right for insulting him," I turned around and quickly curtsied to Excalibur, "It's a great honor to meet you Sir Excalibur."

He smiled at me and bowed.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, young lady."

He turned towards the boys, making a complete u-turn in his personality.

"So you two wish to wield me, is that it?"

They both nodded eagerly.

"Well then," He pointed his cane in their faces and pulled out a list from his jacket pocket, "If you wish to wield me, you must complete my 100 provisions first."

"Sounds easy enough," Kid said as Black Star nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful!" Excalibur exclaimed as he handed it to him, "Please get started then!"

They took a look at his incredibly long list and froze.

"Let's leave," Black Star said.

"Yeah," Kid nodded, "How disgusting."

I blinked in confusion at their sudden change in aspiration.

"Wait!" I ran after them.

They turned around.

"What was so bad on the list that you couldn't do it?"

They made the same face as the fairy.

"You don't want to know," Black Star cried.

Kid shivered, "I understand now why Dr. Stein couldn't wield the sword."

"I want to know!"'I whined, "Especially if it has to do with !"

Their mouths stayed sealed.

I gave them the puppy dog face, "Pwetty pwease!"

They broke and Kid sighed.

"Fine," he said, "If you really want to know then we'll tell you."

"But we have to whisper it to you," Black Star finished, "It's to embarrassing to say out loud."

I nodded in agreement, "Alright!"

They leaned in and as I cupped my ear excitedly.

Afterwards, I felt the sudden urge to puke.

As soon as we got back to school, I glomped Dr. Stein.

"Dr. Stein!" I cried, "I understand now why you couldn't wield Excalibur!"

I rubbed my face affectionately into his lab coat as he sighed.

"I'll never doubt your capabilities again!"

"You know," he commented,

"You become more and more like your father everyday."

His glasses hid his eyes as he smirked darkly,

"It makes me want to dissect you."

I stared at Dr. Stein wide eyed as he grabbed my hands, locking me into place.

"Kid, help me!" I anime cried as I tried to get out of his hold, "Dr. Stein is trying to kill me!"


End file.
